what am I worth
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: this is my idea of happens a few years after the movie the first chapter is happy but just wait.
1. Chapter 1

**My note: I wrote this at four in the morning so forgive me. I need to get this out! I don't own rise of the guardians I did Jack and Tooth would kissed at the end. The story will be in 3 POV Jack, Tooth and later Tori.**

**Jack's POV**

I am playing and throwing snow balls at/with Jamie's kids and there friends when my communicateer beeps. I pick it up. The kids don't seem to notice. Good. I see bunny he looks unsure.

"What I am trying to do my job as a guardian, kangaroo. Is something wrong?" I get worried. If something wrong I have to get Tooth out there.

"depends how see wrong. Tooth just went into labor frosty!" He yells very loudly. Oh no a little voice in my head yells.

"WHAT!? I will be right over!" I yell scared for my wife. a spirit has never had a kid before so we can only guess what will happen.

I tell the kids bye and use my magic snow globe portal to get to the palace the second I get there are fairys start push me to the hospital part of our palace. I hear screams and voices before I run in the pink and yellow room she is holding a small girl with light blue feathers on her back. other than that she looks human she has lavender eyes pale brown hair and my pale skin.

"sorry I missed most of it. whats her name, tooth?" I say ashamed for my self.

"I'm not angry but that's just me I'm not sure about the others though. her name is Tori Rashmi frost." she laughs the name is combination of my sisters name her mom's and our last name.

** Tooth's POV**

I stare at our friends Jack is dead meat.

"Sorry, the kids wouldn't let me leave."

he looks and sounds scared to death as the guys give him death glares. "Well don't be late next time." I hear North's voice its chuckling so Jack's calms down a bit.

Tori starts crying I tickle her to try to calm her down it doesn't work much so jack picks her up and cuddles her for a bit and she calms down

"A daddy's girl aren't we?" he coos happily.


	2. scary hide and seek

**5 years later**

**Tooth's POV**

"It's Tori first lose tooth and on her birthday to!" I am just so happy she's waited a long time to lose a tooth. Jack just smiled at this point he knew not to get involved to much when both of us were excited.

"Mommy so much longer till I stop growing?" Tori asked with a mouth full of a pancake and her face covered in jam.

"your uncle north said 20 at the most. You know that silly girl and don't talk with your mouth full." I say cheerfully. She downed her pancakes in a spit second. Before taking some bread crumbs to feed the birds we learned a week after she was born she was the spirit of birds. they understood her well. after some other tests that said she was the spirit of birds. I hear the door bell ring.

"Jack there here get the door. Stay here Tori." i say as i get a rag for her face.

**Jack's POV**

I go to the door when I open it I get the scare of a life time Pitch. "Give me the little girl or I'll take her!" he commanded angered "

And give a good reason to do that Pitch!" I yell hoping if Tooth wasn't alerted she would be now He figured out my plan because the next and last thing feel is a nightmare sand hammer at my head I think I scream and blackness

** Tori's POV**

I feel mom grab my wrist and drag me behind her. "Mom where..." I am cut off by dad's scream "we have to go back mom!" She shh me.

"I'm going to help your father hide now!" She says sterner then shes ever sounded it scares me.

** Tooth's POV**

I run trying to find Jack I call his name to call attention to me instead of are little girl. I hear foot steps bad, bad, bad! I here my head say over and over again until I am face to face with the boogeyman himself. "Your not going put a hand on Tori!" I yell scared to death

"Oh I will trust me my dear I will." He crooned. I feel a blunt force hit my head before things go black.

** Tori's POV**

I hear my mother scream loudly but I don't move I do as I was told.

"Come out little girl where not play hide in seek anymore. I wont hurt you." He spoke kindly I almost trusted him but I hear my moms voice telling me to stay hidden. I feel I hand grab my nightgown "fond you little one." I fight and struggle but he uses nightmares to make me sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**note: the rest of the story goes to Tori sorry if you don't like her sorry and please no more flames come on why do you feel there necessary so please no more.** I wake up on the icy cold floor where am I and what the heck happened? Ok Tori think. NO! that cant be right I wasn't kidnapped was I? mom and dad where where they? "Mom, dad where are you guys? I am scared!" I yell holding my arms shaking the bars of cage not caring.

I hear footsteps I slink into the corner "Don't even try to hide or use your powers for that matter all of them are locked." He said mockingly as my legs buckled from under me. Why wont my legs listen to me and stand?

"W-what d-do y-you want with me?" I ask shakily looking for some weakness in him.

"You have two options, ether be my slave or a fear induced heart attack the choice is yours." he says evenly but still menacing

"No please no."I beg trying desperately to escape. "I don't want ether." I say begging even more but I know I must decided "I'll be your slave." I said before sobbing hard.


End file.
